One Question
by centaurisdream
Summary: Mamoru asks Usagi a question that will change their relationship forever. MamoruxUsagi. MxF Story may continue upon request.
1. Evening Sun

It was 19:00 and Minako had just left Usagi's house. It was an attempt to study together in hopes of raising their Algebra scores, but they had just spent the evening giggling and goofing off talking about their crushes. Minako had eyes for an upperclassman on the boy's Volley Ball team and wouldn't stop blabbing about him. All Usagi could think about was Mamo-chan…

He had texted her inviting her to dinner that night.

When Minako started packing her bags up to leave, Usagi was relieved. She lied facedown on her bed and spread her fingers under her cool pillow. She felt the smooth ridges of the Orgel Mamoru had given her so long ago, and she pressed the coolness next to her chest and fell asleep…

Abruptly, her mother opened the door and Usagi woke with a start. Mamoru was standing right there in the doorway with her Mother!

"Bunny, I texted you."

Embarassed, Usagi sheepishly got out from under her covers, stood up, and smoothed out her skirt.

"We're going to be late." Mamoru continued.

She glanced in the mirror on her way out and wished she had time to brush her long pigtails.

Usagi and Mamoru walked outside together and she hopped into his sleek black car. He pulled the car into reverse and they set out for dinner.


	2. One Question

The smell of Mamoru's musk was spicy and comforting. As he turned off the keys in the ignition, he got out to open the door for Usagi. He was dressed nicely and his outfit was appropriate for a restaurant of this caliber, and Usagi blushed, feeling he must be embarrassed to be seen out with a highschooler in her school uniform.

She instantly clung to his side and they walked toward the building together. The hostess led them to a table immediately as Mamoru had made reservations ahead of time. The place was bustling, but they managed to get to their table even though they were late.

"Here's the wine list." The hostess said as she turned and walked away. Mamoru shook his head, but she was already gone. He was old enough to drink, but he had never seemed interested in alcohol when Usagi was around.

He smiled and took her hands from across the table. Usagi felt more at ease and she smiled back, her heart pounding…

A waiter came by and offered the list of that evening's specials and Usagi froze up. She wasn't sure what she was going to order – she hadn't even thought about it! Mamoru ordered swordfish, and Usagi murmured that she would have the same. Swiftly, the waiter left and Usagi was left gazing at Mamoru through the table candle's flame.

"Bunny" he smiled as he held her hands.

They chatted for a while about school. Usagi always wondered why a university student like him would be interested in her. She was a petite thing and surely all her friends were prettier… like Minako-chan.

The waiter brought them beautifully garnished dishes and poured them some mineral water. Usagi and Mamoru ate in silence, but it was a peaceful warm quiet. The food was delicious.

Usagi yawned and Mamoru paid the check. He got up from the table and Usagi took his hand.

They exited the building and the cool night air felt refreshing against Usagi's cheek. She was so happy to be near her Love.

"Want to go back to my place?"

Usagi froze up again. It was a school night and usually her parents didn't let her out so late…

"It's ok. Trust me." He said with a smile. "I'll get you home on time, and besides. There's something waiting for you back at my place."

Usagi was thrilled, wondering what the surprise could be.

…

Mamoru opened the door to his apartment and turned the lights on. Nothing seemed different about his place.

He smiled and pulled her down onto the couch so she was cuddling against him.

"So what's the surprise?" She looked up at him with her eyes so wide, his heart was melting.

He pulled a small box out of his pocket. It was black leather.

"Well Bunny…"

He closed his eyes and kissed her on the lips, holding her close, breathing in her soft sweet scent. Her soft hair against his body felt like feathers.

"We've been together for so long." He gazed deep into her eyes, and she knew what he meant – they had been together as Queen Serenity and King Endymion in their past lives.

She felt it in her heart. They had been destined for each other.

Without breaking his gaze, Mamoru asked one question.

"Usagi, will you marry me?"

She was shocked. Of course they had been married when they were the King and Queen, but still… she had only dreamed.

"Y-yes!" She stammered.

He took her hand and slid the engagement ring onto her finger. It sparkled in the light. A pink heart diamond surrounded with smaller white ones set in platinum.

"Mamoru…" She closed her eyes and collapsed into him.


	3. Endless Desire

Usagi breathed in Mamoru's clean scent and she clutched his shirt. Her heart was beating steadily as he kissed her forehead.

"Thank you, Mamoru." She whispered.

Mamoru laughed. "Are you ready to spend the rest of your life with me, Usagi?"

She gave a small, happy nod. He buried his face into her and picked her up, squeezing her to his chest.

She gasped as he carried her into his bedroom, and plopped her down onto his bed.

Usagi giggled nervously.

He pulled back the sheets for her and she got in next to him and cuddled up against him.

She was so warm and soft. He wrapped his arm around the small of her back and held her close, listening to the rise and fall of her breath.

Her engagement ring twinkled in the light.

Mamoru smiled. Finally, she was his.


End file.
